dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 57
March 2, 2016 Power Set "Mid-Range" improvements: Light With Game Update 57, we are continuing with the release of improvements to powers in game by adding a "mid-range" damage option. This update includes changes to the Light Power set. A full list of improvements and updates are included in the full public notes. Episodes Episode 21: 8-Player Operation: Prison Break *Fixed an Issue where sometimes the Mercenary Captain was not dropping loot Loot *NPCs within Episode content (Episodes 15+) should now have a chance to drop cash or other loot. Various factions of non-boss NPCs were not dropping loot or cash consistently prior to this change. Missions Fixed places where missions granted as part of main progression were not auto-granted. The following missions should now grant and activate every time: *Research & Development *Into the Hall of Doom *Welcome to the Watchtower *Saving the Society *JLA in Trouble? *Beyond Rhyme or Reason *What Fate Awaits? Powers Celestial *While in Healer role, Divine Light and Corrupted Divine Light will again heal allies if they touch one of the glyphs (this does not stack with other Celestial players). The caster will no longer Purify themselves instead of enemies, and will once again get a glyph at the original cast position. *While in Healer role, Divine Light will no longer deal Advanced Mechanic levels of damage when not doing the Advanced Mechanics. Light Tree Changes *In order to allow viable Range and Melee loadouts to be created with the same build, Light Weight and Whip Thrash have swapped places in the Assault tree. Power points have been reset and refunded for Light power users due to these improvements. Corrected a number of visual hit FX issues that do not affect game play but could result in enemies reacting improperly when hit with the following abilities: *Chompers *Spikequake *Group Shielding *Strafing Run *Boxing *Entrap *Shielding *Triage Control Role *Removed role restrictions from Light Construct Combo Advanced Mechanics allowing these to cause full damage in Control role. Increased both the base instant damage, and the power interaction instant damage for following Light powers when used directly from the tray: *Chainsaw *Light Claws *Fan *Chompers *Spikequake *Boxing *Hand Clap Impact *Increased base damage when used from the tray. When used as a Construct Combo it will also hit three times. Ram *Increased base damage when used from the tray. When used as a Construct Combo it will also hit three times. Light Blast *Increased the damage caused against enemies with low health. The amount of damage inflicted now increases with closer ranges. Light Claws *Tuned input notifies so the Final Claw attack is a little easier to activate. Entrap *Entrap and its Construct Combos including Lunging Swing and Swing can now combo into Impact. Construct Combos *Melee Construct Combos now cause increased damage. This specifically affects: **Chainsaw **Light Claws **Boxing **Swing (Entrap) *Ranged Construct Combos now cause increased damage, with the most damage being caused within 13m of a target. This specifically affects: **Fan **Minigun **Ram **Snap Trap **Grasping Hand **Hand Clap **Impact **Light Blast *If your Construct Combo is interrupted after triggering Advanced Mechanic (AM) damage you now have a three second window of time to restart the combo without losing the AM damage increase. Munitions Small Package *Increased the damage caused against enemies with low health. The amount of damage inflicted now increases with closer ranges. PVP Update Re-increased the reduction of these attacks when in PvP. The following abilities are now back at a 70%, instead of 50%: *Arrow Storm *Doom Spin *Downward Smash Combo *Dual Flurry *Flip Slash *Full Auto Full Auto: Left Attack Quadrant *Full Auto: Rear Attack Quadrant *Full Auto: Right Attack Quadrant *Handspring Kick *Haymaker *Leaping Overhead Strike Combo *Mega Smash *Mortar *Primary Attack Scissor Kick *Shield Uppercut *Smoke Bomb *Spear of Honor *Spinning Punch *Two Footed Slam More weapon abilities were found to still have incorrect bonus damage. The following abilities were affected for both for Legends and Players: *Construct Pencil *Pulverize *Whirling Vortex *Aerial Axe Kick *Air Launch *Arcane Blast *Arrow Fling *Axe Kick *Back Hand *Backfist *Backslide *Batarang *Flurry *Big Scoop *Bow Slam *Boxing Cartwheel *Kick *Cleave *Clobber *Construct Jackhammer *Primal Rage *Crush *Crushing Lunge *Double Fist *Double Throw *Elbow Drop *Encircling Throw *Enhanced Shuriken *Explosive Shot *Fist Slam *Flamethrower *Flip Burst *Flurry *Flurry Shot *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Blast *Focused Spin *Follow-Up Volley *Full Auto *Quadrant Gorilla Primary Attack *Gorilla Rage Ground Pound *Ground Slam *Hammer Fist *Hammer Throw *Heavy Shuriken *Heavy Sidearm *Throw *Heavy Uppercut *Home Run *Huge Kick *Impact Arrow *Improved Dodge *Jackhammer *Jump Shot *Kip-Up *Launcher *Knee Launch *Launching Roundhouse Combo *Launching Uppercut *Leap Attack *Leaping Stab *Lifting Strike *Light Claw *Slash *Loft Shot *Long Draw *Lunge Attack *Lunge Strike *Lunging Right *Lunging Smash *Lunging Stab *Magnum Round *Martial Flowers *Meteor Blast *Overgrowth *Overhead Plate Smash *Overhead Smash *Pounce *Power Blast *Power Discharge *Primary Attack *Pulse Beam *Punt *Quick Chop *Rifle Shot *Rolling Barrage *Roundhouse Combo *Seismic Smash *Shuriken Storm *Sidearm Throw *Sliding Barrage *Slip Shot *Smash *Solar Flame *Spin Chop *Spinning Backhand *Spinning Downward Cross *Spinning Upslash *Stomp Smash *Stomping Rage *Stunning Swipe *Surprise Volley *Sweep Shot *Sweeping Slice *Thermal Blast *Tornado Kick *Ultra Flurry Uppercut *Whirlwind Overstrike *Whirlwind Strike Tutorial *The first two rooms have been relit introducing some new colors to the Brainiac color scheme. *The second room has been changed to make it one-story. UI *Inspecting a player during a matinee will no longer crash the client. *The loot choice window should no longer break if it is open while transitioning to a new zone *Looking at the nearby list during a matinee will no longer show duplicate entries. Category:Game Update